The Wings Of An Angel
by kuragari nikkou
Summary: ...are so freaking useless. When Roy tells that to Pit; Pit cries and now Roy has to face the wrath of Pit's fangirls. Will he survive long enough for Pit to forgive him? Don't take this seriously. Please don't.
1. The Insult and Rally

All characters © their respective owner

-:-:-:-

Hoshi: Chyeah, I'm your writer. HAPPY HALLOWEEN! This contains really silly shonen-ai or "boys love", so if you don't like it, then get the f--!

We're sorry, but Hoshi was suddenly sent flying. I told her to be nice to the readers, but do those OCs listen? Yes, this story does contain shonen-ai that is not actually all that serious, but even if you are in the slightest bit uncomfortable with something of that matter, then please find something else you'd like to read. Thank you!

Hoshi: You'll pay for this someday. Oh, and the actual pairing in this fic is RoyxSheik because I missed my creator's birthday. It's not really shonen-ai, but it has a little one-sidedness. Oh and my first, last, and ONLY warning:

**EASILY OFFENDED PIT FANS SHOULD NOT READ THIS STORY.**

And just to be safe...if you're easily offended ZSS, Peach, and or Zelda fans, then you probably shouldn't read this either.

Another Warning: I finally reread this and I realize that this is some stupid shit. I'm a terrible writer and you probably shouldn't take this seriously.

-:-:-:-

"Hey, Roy, are you going to dress up for Halloween?" that angel everyone calls Pit, asked in an overly sweet voice. Everyone's favorite red-head was thinking that question over.

"Well, I don't have a costume…so probably not." Pit smiled, expecting this answer, and pulled out some fake yet very authentic wings.

"For Halloween, I'm going as a fallen angel, so if you go as a regular angel then we can match!" His smile got even wider as he felt proud of himself for thinking up something so clever. As for Roy…

"But angel wings are so useless." And lo, the angel fell over in shock.

"Ah-hem, Roy," what great recovery! "I'll have you know that since I am an angel; I have wings and I can tell you that they are not useless!" Ah, but this debate wasn't going to finish anytime soon.

"You can't even fly with them. So much good that's done for you." Pit tried to try his best holding in his irritation.

"You know that I am a flightless angel, so my wings aren't the problem."

"So you just carry them around for no good reason. Doesn't that make them a burden?"

"They are NOT a burden! When I'm cold or sleepy, I can wrap myself up in them." He smirked in finding a good point.

"So can a blanket. Not to mention, you tend to leave a trail of feathers everywhere you go." Roy pointed to the trail of white feathers behind Pit. If he were anyone else he would've just slapped the boy, but NOOOO he was an angel. Angels don't act violently; they just forgive and forget, but this angel was Pit.

So he just stuttered, gave up, and cried. Then he ran away while Roy looked on.

"Maybe I shouldn't have of said of that…"

-:-:-:-

Peach was taking a walk on such a wonderful autumn day when she heard the saddest sound she could've ever heard. She saw that poor sweet angel bawling his eyes out and sitting on a rock. She walked up to him and patted him softly.

"Pit…Are you okay? What happened?" he looked up from his uncontrollable sobbing.

"W-well…," he sniffed, "R-Roy was being really mean to me!" Peach was surprised. How dare that punk make this cute little guy so sad?!

"Don't you worry about him, Pit. I'll go talk to him for you." He tried to wipe his tears away and started to smile.

"Really?!"

"Of course! And I'll even get the rest of the girls to back me up." Pit tackled her into a hug.

"Oh, thank you so much, Peach! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

-:-:-:-

"Zero Suit! Zelda!" Peach shouted to her awesome female comrades. "You won't believe this!" That got their attention.

"What?" They hoped for some new gossip.

"Roy made Pit cry!" Wow, she really gets to the juicy stuff.

"What?! That little punk!" Zero Suit shouted her complaint.

"How dare he do such a thing to that poor innocent angel!" Zelda was pissed.

"You know what we should do to teach that jerk a lesson, right?!" Peach continued her little rally.

"Duh! Torture him!" Zero Suit pointed out.

"Hell yes!" Zelda added. Sheik had walked in to tell them to keep the racket down, but now she had other ideas after listening to their conversation.

"Zelda, you better not hurt Roy! If you do, I'll never forgive you!" Damn straight! Samus was also there for the same reason, but she also had other ideas.

"What she said!" They rock so much.

"Aw don't worry! We're just going to scare him a little." Zero Suit told her armored counterpart. "After all, it is close to Halloween."

"Mm-hmm..." Zelda added. And so the Pit fans trio left to "talk" to Roy.

"Why can't they fall for a real man once in a while?" Samus asked.

"Something we weren't meant to know." Sheik told her.

-:-:-:-

Hoshi: And so, Roy is at the mercy of three dangerous fangirls...will he live through it?

Hey, this is probably the first multi-chapter story you've written.

Hoshi: OH MY GOD!


	2. The Wrath of Pit's Fangirls

All characters © their respective owners

-:-:-:-

Hoshi: Yes…I've done it. MY FIRST MULTI-CHAPTER story!

Stop bragging.

Hoshi: You're just jealous. Oh and this chapter's kind of short. Screw that; it is short.

-:-:-:-

We somehow find Roy chained to a table, gagged, and had his armor stripped off in a dark room with only one light shining on his face as if this were an interrogation with the Pit fans trio surrounding him. He tried asking what was going on, but he was gagged, so it only came out as muffled noises and Zero Suit slapped him really hard.

"I didn't say you could talk!"

"Zero Suit, you're supposed to play the 'good cop' with Peach!" Zelda reproached her.

"Aw...but that's so boring! Can we switch?"

"No! You're ruining the 'talk'!" Peach also scolded her. Zero Suit crossed her arms and pouted. "Anyway," Peach was about to use that creepy sickly sweet kind of voice, "Roy dear? Do you know why we knocked you out and did all this to you while you were unconscious?" He shook his head. Why? Because they had still gagged him! "Well, it has come to our attention that you made an innocent angel cry. Is that true?"

...

He had fallen asleep on her. Zero Suit was about to slap him and Peach wanted to do that as well, but Zelda reminded them who was the 'bad cop' and ruined all the fun. She slapped him awake. He tried to ask what was going on again, but it still came out as muffled sounds. Zelda slapped him again.

"I didn't say you could talk!"

"You go, Zelda!" Zero Suit praised her for a well-said quote.

"Agh!" Peach was getting frustrated obviously. "Look, kid! Did you make that poor angel cry?!" He thought about it for a couple minutes before Peach threatened to super-slap him. He flinched and she had to scold herself for almost breaking her rules. He nodded realizing that they were talking about Pit and Zero Suit slapped him.

"How could you!"

"Zero Suit, would you stop that?! We promised Sheik and Samus that we were just going to scare him! You made him bleed too." she put a bandage over the poor kid's cheek.

"I had my fingers crossed."

"Yeah, me too." Zelda added. She adds a lot.

"Wait, really? Oh, well that's okay then. Bring out the torture equipment."

Roy was honestly very scared at this point. Peach had her frying pan and Zelda was practicing Din's fire on some wooden objects and the sparks were really pretty so Roy stared at the flames in content for a while before Zero Suit took out her whip.

"Listen, Roy, and don't you dare fall asleep on me! All this can be avoided if you just apologize to Pit." Zelda said in her "bad cop" voice. He nodded. "Good." she said in her "sweet" voice before turning to face her comrades. "Okay, let's untie him."

-:-:-:-

Hoshi: Let's see if Roy survives this…or not.

Akuma: Yeah, probably not.

Hoshi: Shut up, Akuma, this is MY story.


	3. Searching For Pit

All characters © their respective owners

-:-:-:-

Hoshi: Two more chapters and this cursed story will END!

-:-:-:-

Fox and Falco were looking at a piece of metal they found that had crashed near them.

"What do you think it is?" Fox asked his co-pilot.

"It kind of looks like a frisbee." Falco suggested.

"It's made out of metal. How can anyone throw it?" Fox saw Roy coming by with a bandage on his face. "What happened to you?"

"That's none of your business and do you know where Pip is?"

"Uh...who's Pip?" Falco questioned.

"That guy with the useless angel wings."

"You mean Pit?" Fox asked.

"What a stupid name." Din's fire shot out of a nearby bush and nearly caught them all on fire. "S-so have you seen him or not?"

"I think he's with Captain Falcon." Falco told him regaining his lost composure.

"Okay, thanks." Roy looked around a little before taking his leave with the Pit fans trio in tow. Once the trio was out of ear shot, Fox whispered...

"Fangirls can get scary..." Falco agreed with him and they continued to inspect the object.

-:-:-:-

We find Captain Falcon working on his car…

"Hmm…some parts appear to be missing. I wonder who took them."

"Hey, Captain Falcon!" he turned around to look at Roy who still had a bandage on his face.

"What happened to you?"

"Gods, you sound just like Fox! What's wrong with you, man?!" he cringed slightly when Roy had raised his voice so unexpectedly.

"…why the sudden hostility…boy?"

"…sorry. Anyway, have you seen angel boy?"

"Are you talking about Pit?"

"Yeah sure whatever."

"He walked by screaming 'PALUTENA, WHY?!' to the sky. He headed in the direction of…I think Kirby and DK."

"Okay, thanks."

"Wait, why are you looking for Pit?"

"Because I made that wimp cry when I said his wings were useless." And then, Roy was knocked out by Zero Suit hitting him in the back of his neck and she started to drag him off.

"Uh…what are you doing?" Captain Falcon is an eyewitness after all.

"NONE OF YER BUSINESS!" Captain Falcon just stared as she continued to drag an unconscious Roy away. He may be an eyewitness, but he was not about to be an innocent bystander caught in the cross-fire, so he just went back to checking his car.

-:-:-:-

Roy woke up in…another dark room…standing up this time. He was gagged again, but he wasn't tied up completely this time. His wrists were handcuffed and his back was against a hard surface. Let us guess…IT'S A WALL. The handcuffs' chain was caught on a hook drilled into the wall, so there was no use in escaping. The lights suddenly switched on and blinded him temporarily. When he opened his eyes, he saw Zero Suit.

"Roy…" she was holding in her anger and doing a terrible job because she whipped out her…whip, "What the hell is wrong with you, boy?!" He flinched afraid of what she might do. When he didn't feel a blow he opened his eyes tentatively.

"Zero Suit…" Zelda was about to start another one of those 'good cop, bad cop' junk, but Zero Suit wouldn't have it. Her intense glare looked as if they were set on embedding the fierce image into Roy's terrified blue eyes.

"Look, another one of your _annoying_ little remarks and I'll make sure certain parts of you burn and ache. Got it?" Sometimes you don't need to raise your voice or use weapons to scare people out of their mind. Threatening them in a low voice worked just as well. He nodded.

"You know, I think we should've let Zero Suit be bad cop." Peach whispered to Zelda.

"Are you kidding? She'd traumatize the poor kid." Now she cares…

All of a sudden the door opened.

"Hey, Pit did you…?" Ike was the one who opened the door and he had to absorb what he was seeing. Roy was handcuffed and pushed up against the wall by Zero Suit. Zero Suit had a whip. Peach and Zelda were watching and not intervening in any way. Why were they in Pit's room? He decided that he could only come up with one thing to say…

"You people are sick." And he left to try and make sense of what he saw. What's there to make sense out of?! But who knew Zero Suit was actually like that… All this went through his mind…and more. Zelda and Peach took about twenty seconds to register this.

"WAIT! It's not what you think, Ike!" Peach burst through the door and tried to catch up to him.

"Yeah, this is supposed to be an interrogation!" Zelda was right behind her. Zero Suit and Roy were left behind in Pit's room. She was thinking about how some boys could have such dirty minds and Roy was hoping that he'd be untied soon.

-:-:-:-

We join DK and Kirby as they play with a chunk of metal they found.

"I wish we had found our frisbee. It's much heavier than this thing." DK nodded in response to what Kirby was saying and threw the metal object like a frisbee. Kirby sucked it up and then spit it out. Then…yes, everyone's favorite red-head came by.

"Are you okay?" Kirby questioned him because he saw the bandage.

"Uh…yeah, I'm fine. Have you seen Pit?"

"I think he was helping Yoshi out with a fruit sculpture or something. Yoshi wouldn't even let me near it. What a meanie."

"Well, my Fangirls send me all kinds of sweets and stuff, so the next time I receive some I can give it to you if you want." Roy smiled a little and then left.

"Wow, really?! Thanks!" Kirby shouted after him. All of a sudden, Captain Falcon appeared!

"What were you two thinking playing with one of my car parts?!"

"Hey, we can't find our frisbee! What else are we supposed to play with?"

"Something other than that!"

"You're so mean!" And then Fox and Falco appeared!

"Ah-hem. Is this yours?" Fox asked.

"Is what mine?" Kirby asked realizing that they were holding nothing.

"Follow us." Falco ordered. DK held the car part hostage and followed them with Kirby. Captain Falcon followed them as well to recover his car component later. Yeah, I'm not very descriptive, but I'm working on it, kay?

-:-:-:-

A little girl with orange hair was walking by holding a fruit basket that was bigger than herself. Her name was...uh...let's just call her Mary Shoe. Now, Mary Shoe was on a mission to deliver a fruit basket to Roy for her best friend who had been stalking the guy like some really obsessed psycho. Ah, but she had a devious plan to give the fruit basket to Roy and tell him that she was the one who worked hard on it and that she had been pining away for him forever so that he'd fall in love with her and they'd get married and junk. And there was her target now.

"Um...R-roy-kun?!" acting cute and shy because that always gets boys. "I-I made this for you, so uh...t-take it please!" she presented the gift with both arms. He stared at the girl he didn't even know and then the basket and then her again. He decided to take the basket anyway.

"Thank you. Um, I guess I'll see you again?" She knew she had her chance.

"I-I've loved you ever since the first time I saw you!" Her face was red as a sunset shade and her eyes had widened and gotten really teary. He stared at her again.

"Aren't you like...ten or something? I'm flattered and all, but you need to find someone your own age." And then he left as though nothing had happened. Mary Shoe was left heartbroken and her plan had fallen apart. The good thing was that her friend had no chance either. The Pit fans trio seeing this had decided that converting her was the only thing that would heal her little heart.

"You know, that Roy is just cruel. Breaking your heart like that. All of those Fire Emblem guys are just jerks, but Pit's not like that." Peach...consoled her.

"Pit? You mean that really cute angel?"

"That's the one! Have you ever seen a more innocent and sweet angel?" Zelda ONCE MORE adds.

"Yeah, no girl can resist him." Zero Suit also adds. No, don't turn into Zelda on me Zero Suit...

"You girls are right! Who needs that red-haired punk?! Pit is the best out of all of those other pretty boys! But why are you guys stalking him?"

"Oh no, you've got it all wrong, dear. We're keeping watch on him so that he'll apologize for making Pit cry." Peach explained.

"Well, that's no good. Roy should beg for forgiveness from Pit for what he's done!" Mary Shoe suggested.

"I like the way you think, little girl." Zero Suit took out her whip.

"The name's Mary. Mary--!"

"If you say Sue, we'll kill you." Zelda interrupted.

"It's Mary Shoe."

"Oh, well that's okay then." Peach was so relieved.

"Yo, we're going to lose that punk. Let's follow him." Zero Suit snapped them back to reality.

-:-:-:-

We find Yoshi with his finished fruit sculpture. He beamed at his delicious masterpiece.

"I didn't need Pit's help with this after all! Now I got to get to Kirby so we can share it and I can apologize for earlier." Don't you start telling the story, punk. Roy came by holding a fruit basket given to him by one his stalker fangirls and shouted at the top his lungs.

"HEY YOSHI!"

Caught by surprise that poor dinosaur fell forward and his sculpture went SPLAT!

_'ROY...'_ He turned around with his eyes narrowed into a glare at the confused red-head. Finally realizing what he's done he said...

"There are better ways to eat fruit sculptures." Okay, maybe not. "Oh...Sorry about that." There we go. "Some girl I don't know gave me this, but you can have it if you want." he handed over the very nicely wrapped fruit basket. Yoshi stared at it for a while and decided that his wrath was to be lifted. This would work nicely. "Anyway, have you seen Pit?"

"Just follow the white feathers." Yoshi pointed to a trail of white feathers. Roy was surprised. How could he have overlooked such an obvious clue?! Why didn't anyone tell him earlier?!

"Thanks!" Yoshi wondered how that boy was going to survive in the real world, but that wasn't his problem. Now to deliver the fruit basket along with himself to Kirby!

-:-:-:-

At last, Roy had found Pit!

"Hey, Pit!" Pit turned around, screamed, then ran off crying away from Roy. "Wha? What did I do this time?!"

"You idiot! You blew your chance and even worse, you made Pit cry again!" Zero Suit had her whip again.

"Zero Suit Samus. Just what the hell do you think you're doing?" Samus in all her orange-armored glory had appeared to Roy's rescue. And the sixteen-year-old thanked the gods. Sheik was there too!

"Roy, how did you get that bandage?" Sheik asked while directing a glare to Zelda.

"He tripped." Mary Shoe was good at making quick excuses.

"Who the hell are you?" Samus demanded.

"A...new smasher! Mary Shoe." Peach answered.

"Um...okay. Peach, Zero Suit," and Sheik directed another glare at Zelda,"did you ever think that maybe if you didn't threaten him he might just apologize to Pit on his own?"

"No way! He has to suffer for what he did!"

"YOU can keep your mouth shut." Mary Shoe got to experience how scary a Sheikah's glare could be. "So, do you want to try that or what?"

"Well...fine." Zero Suit gave in. "But if he makes Pit cry again--!"

"YOU won't do anything more to scar the boy's mind further!" Samus intervened.

"Why don't we just find Pit then?" Zelda suggested.

"That sounds fine with me." Roy got a chance to speak.

-:-:-:-

Hoshi: Mary Shoe has a mostly minor sort of thing. She was only put there to be more annoying in comparison to what I've done to ZSS, Zelda, and Peach. I'm sorry, girls. I really do think you're cool.


	4. Pit's Dilemma

All characters © their respective owners

-:-:-:-

Hoshi: Whoo! One more chapter left! Why am I writing such short things? Curse this multi-chapter story I've written!

-:-:-:-

"Hey Ike?" Pip...ha...Pit, was asking the blue-haired mercenary (obviously) about a most important subject. "How do people forgive?"

"I'm really not the person you should ask for something like that." Indeed, he could carry grudges. "Why do you need to know anyway?"

"Uh...well, angels are supposed to forgive people, aren't they? And I wanted to know how because I think this person should be."

"Hmm...what did 'this person' do exactly?" Ike tried to get a name, but Pit didn't want to mention it because he was still upset. Wimp.

"_That person_ made fun of my wings."

"Are you an idiot or something?" Pit was shocked. How dare this older smasher insult him! Someone making fun of his wings was a _serious_ offense. His fangirls would definitely be on that person's case. "That's a terrible reason and it's not worth sicking your fangirls on that person." And lo, the angel felt very guilty.

"So...how do I forgive someone and call my fangirls off?" He still couldn't grasp that Ike was not an expert in such a field. But he had better try anyway. But first, the all-important question!

"Is 'that person' a guy or a girl?" Ike still wanted a name.

"Why does that matter?"

"Well, if it's a guy then you can just forget it. He'd hate you forever." The angel falls over in terror! "Is 'that person' a guy or what?" Ah ha ha ha...Pit was so going to lie. What does it matter if he did this to the wrong gender anyway?

"_That person_ is definitely a girl."

"Oh, then you just say, 'I forgive you.' And then…you kiss her or something."

"Wouldn't she just slap me?"

"This is the end of the discussion! Good day, Pit." And the mercenary strolled off. Well, the only reason fangirls would attack another girl would be because that girl said something bad about Pit because that girl didn't like Pit. Of course, that girl wouldn't want Pit kissing her, but let's see if an angel was desperate enough to do that. Let's ask Link to supervise the end result. Yes, Ike was a total sadist.

Unfortunately for Pit…

"How am I going to do this if the 'girl' is actually a boy? Does that mean I'm supposed to kiss him?" He looked up at the sky and shouted, "PALUTENA, WHY?!"

'_Stupid Roy insulting my wings…'_ he wanted to sob again, but he promised Yoshi that he would help out on some fruit sculpture so that would have to wait.

-:-:-:-

"Yoshi, what am I going to do? How can I forgive Roy?"

"I don't know; isn't that what angels do? Forgive?" Yoshi was lifting a couple of watermelons. "Are you going to help or what?"

"I mean I didn't think forgiving someone would be so hard."

"Well, what did he do?" Yoshi was comparing strawberries now.

"He insulted my wings."

"What are you, a wimp?" Yoshi was arranging grapes in a new and incredibly unique way. Pit was appalled at what Yoshi said.

"You only think about yourself and you're not even listening to my dilemma! I hate you!" Pit ran off crying again.

"..." Yoshi went back to working on his sculpture. Kirby came by.

"Hey, can I help?!"

"NO."

-:-:-:-

"Maybe I should check up on Pit to see how he's doing with the forgiveness thing." Ike then decided to go to Pit's room. "What is with all these damn stairs?"

-:-:-:-

_(Pit's POV)_

I was still wondering about my problem. If what Ike said was true then I'd have to...

NO! I am an angel and angels don't kiss other boys. Unless this were some sort of yaoi fangirl's fantasy kind of story. Yeah right. But who knows what my fangirls are doing to the kid right now and it would be all my fault!

"PALUTENA, why does Roy have to be so freaking annoying?!" I was shouting to the sky. I started pacing thinking about all the possible results if I were to go through with this.

One, Roy would kick my ass. This wasn't a story where a guy kisses another guy, then they confess their love, then they make out more, and then they start making love to each other. This is reality. When a guy kisses another guy; that guy was going to die. Or in this case, burned at the stake. Freaking pyro.

Two, Roy could like it. That couldn't be possible, but if it did...well I would be so screwed.

Three, the yaoi fangirls could see us and then we'd both be screwed. And it would've been all my fault.

Four, my stalker fangirls could see us and then Roy would be murdered. And it would've been all my fault.

Five, Ike could see us and then know I was lying. Or take a picture and blackmail me later.

And the list goes on and on...

CURSE YOU, Roy! Wait, angels aren't supposed to curse people... Darn.

-:-:-:-

_(NORMAL POV)_

"I'm so shocked." Ike had lost Zelda, Zero Suit, and Peach and was now talking with Samus and Sheik. "I'm glad that you're not like that, Samus. I guess you get crazy when your armor's off or something."

"No, Ike...I think you're taking it the wrong way. Since Zero Suit is just me, but she's a bit more of an overconfident person, I'd doubt she was trying to do what you thought."

"Chances are they were just interrogating him or something." Sheik added.

"Oh. Well, I guess that's better than having to console him after being traumatized."

-:-:-:-

"Um...Roy?"

"Yeah?"

"I just wanted to apologize for whatever my fangirls did and I forgive you for insulting my wings...and..." Pit was leaning a little closer; his face just inches away from Roy's...

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Pit started freaking out at his own horrible daydream. Or is it a daymare? What is a daymare? Hmm...let's just call it a daydream gone awry. Yeah, that works. "I can't do it! I just can't! It's so wrong!" Then he decided to bargain a little with Palutena. "If Roy finds me in the next twenty seconds, then I'll do it."

"Hey, Pit!" Pit turned around and realized who said that. Roy. He screamed, then cried, and then he ran away.

-:-:-:-

Hoshi: REVIEW! By the way, this story wasn't really meant to be taken seriously. I realize that it's just a little bit childish.

Well, yeah; it was written by YOU.

Hoshi: What's that supposed to mean?


	5. The End

All characters © their respective owners

-:-:-:-

Hoshi: Last chapter and I am DONE.

-:-:-:-

We now join Pit. Wait a minute, that's not Pit. Pit doesn't have black wings, a black tunic, or red eyes. WHO ARE YOU?! No, wait that is Pit. He's in costume. Sorry folks, false alarm.

"I blew it." he mewed piteously, "I had my chance and I blew it. I even bargained with Palutena and betrayed her. What kind of angel am I?" he wanted to cry YET AGAIN, but he was all cried out. No more tears because that well was dry.

"Hey, Pit! And don't you run from me again!" he turned around and saw Roy. "Nice costume." How could Pit have been so mean to a person who smiled like that? He could've been an angel in a past life!

"Hey, Roy...uh..." Damn it, why couldn't he say anything? "Were you trying to say anything before?" Not that!

"Yeah. Except you kept RUNNING, so I never got a chance." Ha...

"Why do you have a bandage? Did my fangirls do that?" Pit was feeling even more guilty.

"Yes. And they hit hard. You should stop being such a crybaby." ARGH! And Pit had to forgive THAT.

-:-:-:-

"Damn, what's wrong with that boy?" Mary Shoe whispered to her new friends. Zero Suit, Zelda, Peach, Samus, Sheik, Link, and Mary were all hiding behind a bush and a tree to supervise what would happen. That must've been one BIG bush and tree.

"This is how he apologizes?" Peach was appalled.

"Yeah he's not very good in that area..." Link reminisced a little.

"By the way, why are _you_ here, Link?" Zelda asked the hero of time.

"Ike wanted me to see if Pit learned anything."

"Why doesn't he just come here himself?"

"How should I know? They're all weird little psychos."

"SHUSH! We're missing all the action!" Peach whispered fiercely.

-:-:-:-

"I just wanted to...a...apologize for insulting your useless angel wings." Why, Palutena, did Roy have to make this so hard?

"That's okay. I never realized how useless they were before." Roy saw the fake yet very authentic angel wings next to Pit. He put them on and surprisingly they fit. "What are you doing?"

"You wanted me to be in this costume so we'd match, right? So is this better for you?" Pit's face became almost as red as...no his face matched his contacts. Roy looked good in angel wings. And who knew he was so...kind?

"Uh..." Pit looked down. "I..." Shoot, why can't he say it?

"What?" Pit looked up and their faces were just inches apart.

-:-:-:-

"OMG! Do you guys think this could be...love?!" Mary Shoe had to try to keep her damn high voice down.

"Wow, this is just like a good yaoi story!" Peach had the same trouble.

"Do you think they'll confess?" Zelda was in fangirl mode.

"I hope they get right to the action!" Zero Suit was getting a little bit ahead of herself there.

"Oh come on, they can't be gay." Samus was about to ruin all their fun. And Sheik was next.

"Yeah, it's not like they're going to kiss." Link took out a video-camera for proof for Ike that Pit learned how to forgive right.

-:-:-:-

Pit quickly kissed Roy on his lips while he still had the chance and the romantic moment.

"Consider yourself forgiven." The fangirls squealed. Pit looked at the bush and it appeared to shush itself. He looked at Roy who was trying to register what happened. He slapped Pit across the face once he had realized what the angel did. "OW!"

"'Consider yourself forgiven'!" Roy's face was bright red and then he walked away muttering something about perverted angels.

-:-:-:-

Mary Shoe was shocked. That wasn't how a good yaoi story goes. That was completely wrong! Peach and Zelda were disappointed, but then realized that Pit was hurt, so they went to nurse him back to health. Zero Suit snickered a little, but realized she had to go help her allies so she joined them as soon as she could. Samus was a little more than just shocked. Sheik was surprised at the kissing part and a little jealous and angry, but sighed with relief when Roy slapped him. Link was ROTFLing.

"Oh Nayru, I can't believe I got that all on film! I've got to show Ike this." Link left the bush along with Samus. Sheik followed Roy ninja-style! Not stalker-style because those two are completely different things. And Mary Shoe stayed there with her jaw dropped.

-:-:-:-

Yoshi was eating the fruit basket along with DK and Kirby.

"I thought you were making a sculpture."

"I was, but then it sort of went...SPLAT."

"Oh."

"Anyway, sorry I was mean to you before."

"Nah, it's okay. This fruit basket makes up for it." Fox, Falco, and Captain Falcon were doing target practice.

"I didn't know you were a marksman." Fox complimented C.F.'s skills.

"Yeah, but I haven't done it in a while so I'm a little rusty."

"You took down three targets with one shot." Falco reminded him.

"My timing was off." Ever the modest one.

-:-:-:-

Roy was trying to erase that kiss out of his memory in his bedroom when Sheik snuck up behind him.

"So, you're dressed up as an angel?" He shivered a little and turned around.

"Yeah...even though I hate the wings." Sheik placed her arms around his neck.

"I think you look cute in them." he blushed because her face was right in front of his. "By the way, how did that kiss go again? Something like this?" She slowly pinned him against the ground and kissed him. When she had pulled away the door opened with Marth coming in this time.

"Uh...sorry..." he left as quickly as he had come in.

"You know," Roy spoke up underneath her, "you're a lot better than Pit at this kissing stuff."

Then they heard Ike, Link, and Marth laughing hysterically.

"He actually did it!" one of them exclaimed from the other room.

"Are all your friends like that?" Sheik questioned him.

"Yeah pretty much. Where were we again?"

-:-:-:-

Hoshi: YES! I finished! Review or don't. I don't really care because this wasn't meant to be taken seriously.


End file.
